The Golden Turtle Island ( No ougon genbu Shima's)
The Golden Turtle Island (No Ougon Genbu Shima's) is a small island in a northeastern direction. Two hundred and fifty miles from the coasts of the lighting Country. This island is roughly three miles across and fifteen miles long. It mainly consists of various beachs all around the outskirts of the island. Inland is dense forests consisting of mainly pine trees and thick vegitation under the canopy of the trees. The golden Turtle islands does not have a tradional hidden village it merely has a compound set up along the eastern coast line. Its main source of food is the turtles that surround the island. The compound is home to a little over four thousand people. Shinobi being less than 1 percent of its population ten percent an organized milita while the rest are Farmers and fishermen.The compound is still young before its days it was just a simple fishing village along the time of the clan known as the Ryujenbu.The time the compound was established is the time they started having written records putting the compound at around 400 years old. The only clan on the island is known as the Ryujenbu they were the Difining hand that crafted the village into what it is today. The Ryujenbu were fishermen who saved the diety of the people after it washed up on sure. For this act the Ryujenbu They were said to be blessed with many things a portion of the deitys soul granting them the knowledge of the shinobi, The kekkai genkai giving the user a vastly extended lifespan and the ablity to pass on the gifts he was given on to those he thought worthy but to a weaker extent, and a summen pact in the form of tattos on his left arm .Allowing him to summen the Ryugenbu and its young in times of great need. Unfourtanly it left the user strile After this they established the compound that resides on the island today by going to the mainland and bringing back the currency of the time since the establishment of the village they have kept to themselves History A tiny island that due to written records was established four hundred years ago before the great shinobi wars.The island consists of one compound housing four thousand people. The island is home to one clan of shinobi known as the Ryujenbu. Their main source of food consists mainly of turtle and seaweed farmed from the sea.There leader is a high cheiften and leader of the Ryujenbu clan.The inhabitints of the island worship a beast of unknown origin as a faux god known as the Golden Dragon Turtle (Ounga Ryu Genbu) They have kept to themselves for the most part of the four hundred years but they have recently been found again. The outsiders are from an unkown village and intents are unknown at this time but perhaps a trade agreements may be in for the inhabitints of the island. Ninja Information The leader of the tiny island compound is also the leader and founder of the Ryujenbu clan. His name is Rotatsu Ryujenbu. They started out when a young Rotatsu saved the golden dragon turtle(Ounga Ryu Genbu) when it washed up on the beach. they bestowed him with the knowledge of the shinobi arts, A kekkai genkai that gave the user a vastley extended life span and the ablity to pass a weaker version of these gifts to those he thought worthy since he was unable to have children after said events. Afterwards he trained a group of students collecting them over the years and passing on his gifts to them. These ninja have an elementel chakra affinity for water. Ninja kekkai genkai Turtle dragon golden True Seal(Genbu Ryu ounga Jitsuin) Rotatsu's Kekkai Genkai the Turtle dragon golden True Seal(Genbu Ryu ounga Jitsuin)It appears on the lower back in the form of a turtle biting the tail of a dolphin it looks like a brand which is gold in color. It allows him an extended life span which slows the aging process down to vastley amounts he is over Four hundered years old,yet still attains the appearence of a man in his early twenties.When he first attained this kekkai genkai he was given the basic knowledge of taijutsu ninjutsu and genjutsu.Also gaining an assortment of summeing seals up his right arm each one corisponding to the turtle creature he could summen. Seal onebeing that of a small dragon turtle used for spying: seal two that of a mid size dragon turtle used for riding 3foot wide by 7foot 5 inches long. The third seal which would allow him to summen the Ryugenbu itself. Doing so is dangerous due to the fact the two share a soul inturn if one is hurt the other will fill the pain and damage will show up on the others body. Sidenote: that the summen also consumes massive amounts of chakra.The Ryugenbu has four flippers a flat shell with a width of around 100 feet across by 300 feet long. Its tail is split off like that of the marine animal the Dolphin the tail is 20 foot of the length.Rotatsu can also pass on his kekkai genkai to others but at a much much weaker version Note the kekkai genkai only slows the aging process all wounds dieeases still affect this clan like normal indviduals. Kekkai genkai Turtle Dragon Faux Seal(Genbu Ryu Faux sui) This kekai genkai is known as the Turtle Dragon Faux Seal(Genbu Ryu Faux sui) This is the weaker version of this Clans kekkai genkai passed on from the founder.These people gain a basic knowledge of one of the shinobi paths(taijutsu genjutsu ninjutsu) They gain a shorter version of the extend life span which allows them to live for 50-80 years longer than they would have during the passing on this is random and unstable.and they also attain the level 1 seal for summening baby Golden dragon turtles. Economy and Polotics They are ruled by the High Cheif Rotatsu Ryujenbu, They are a relativly poor country living and taking what they need from the land.They have a milita that consits of 10 percent of the population which keep peace among the compound and perform other minor tasks around the village 1 percent of the population is shinobi who act as bodygurads to the high chief.They also act as protecters to the village to combat or chase away outside threats.the other 88 percent of the population are either Kelp farmers or fishermen and a few doctors.. Other Information and interesting facts The main food is turtle and its various forms supplemented by fish and kelp(seaweed) There offical animal is the turtle the offical flower is the Golden lilly dragon which went exticnt on the island two hundred years ago. They have 2 island Festivals the Turtle dragon festival & The golden lilly festival Before the establishment of the compound it was a simple fishing village The prodominate blood type on the island is B- the least being O+